


Weeknight

by cuddlesome



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Past Relationship(s), Strong Woman/Weak Man, Suggestive Themes, Teeth, Touching, heroine/villain ships are the only ships that matter don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Venomous sneaks into Carol's room for a chat.





	Weeknight

**Author's Note:**

> Just caught up on OK K.O.! and it really surprised me that people are sleeping on Venomous/Carol given recent revelations so I took the liberty of banging out this thing.

She wakes up to a serpentine tongue tickling her ear and a thin hand stroking her waist. Instincts drive her to turn and wrestle the stranger into submission, climbing on top of them and winding up her fist. They don’t resist, and her thick, muscular thighs easily pin their lean waist.

As her eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees that the stranger isn’t a stranger at all. Professor Venomous. Laserblast. In her bedroom. Her heart stutters with shock and confusion.

He doesn’t have powers or muscle or anything that could stop her from destroying him right on the spot. She can’t help but wonder why he’s so calm. He even goes so far as to settle his hands on his hips like nothing’s changed.

He bats his eyelashes at her just like he always used to do. “Hey.”

She looms over him, ready to beat his face in. “You—!”

“Shhhh, Sparks,” he says the nickname tenderly, but that only serves to make her angrier. “You wouldn’t want to wake up our son on a school night, would you?”

It really grinds her gears that now all of a sudden he’s ready to be K.O.’s father. Still, the thought of waking him up to a scene like this gives her pause.

“It’s Wednesday night.” She looks at the clock, which reads 2:43 AM, then corrects herself: “Thursday morning. You’re only supposed to visit with K.O. on weekends.”

“Oh, but I’m not here for him, I’m here for you. It’s been sssso long,” he hisses, forked tongue flickering out of his mouth, tasting the air, then smiles at her with mouthful of sharp teeth. “I missed this.”

“I missed Laserblast. You know. When I thought he was shrunk or teleported or whatever. Hands off,” she says, shoving his hands off of her hips.

He lets her, but then grabs one of her hands, stroking his thumb across the back of it and staring at her with half-lidded eyes. It’s cold and the gesture brings her no comfort. She crushes his hand in hers, prompting a squawk. He hisses, then slides his hand out of hers and his body from under her as if she didn’t have any sort of grip on him at all. His movements are strange, boneless, slither-creeping.

She sits down on the farthest corner of the bed from him. “Why are you here, Venomous?”

He leans against her pillow then takes a moment to compose himself, rubbing his hand and tossing his hair. He’s clothed in full lab regalia and smells strongly of no-doubt toxic chemicals. It’s not laundry day, but she’s definitely cleaning her bedclothes in the morning.

“Insomnia, boredom, take your pick. Do I need a better reason to come visit?”

“You broke into my house and cuddled up to me while I slept because you’re bored?” She glares and bares her teeth at him despite knowing that next to his her gap-toothed snarl isn’t very intimidating. “Yes, you need a much better reason, mister.”

“I could make something up.” He contemplates it for a moment. “Fink has a temperature and I wanted to see if you had any Tylenol. There, how’s that?”

“I’m not going to entertain a supervillain. Leave.” She points at the door.

He tilts his head. “Aw, but how about your boyfriend? The father of your son?”

“I think it goes without saying that we’re no longer together.” She doesn’t address that second part.

He laughs and it’s very much a villain laugh.

“I’m disappointed but not surprised. After all,” and here there’s a distinct bitterness, “you wouldn’t want to be with someone powerless like me.”

She scoffs. “You think that’s the problem?”

“I know it is. You thought I was weak before, look at me now.” He glowers down at himself, fingers twisting in the bedsheets. “No helmet, no powers, no muscle. You could snap this frail body in half over your knee if you wanted to.”

How could he think she was that shallow? “I’m not rejecting you because you’re thin—”

“‘Thin,’” he spits, “I’m skin and bones.”

“—I’m rejecting you because you’re evil,” she says it in a louder voice than she intended and they both glance at he door, waiting to see if they’d awoken K.O.

When she looks back at him he’s moved close without a sound, leaving them face to face. She inhales sharply.

He touches her knee. “What if I went back to being one of the good guys again? What then?”

She frowns. “You won’t. You like the money you make off of villains too much.”

“Ha. True.” He leans closer. “But just supposing.”

“I don’t know. You were gone for so long, I had to move on.” She thinks of Gene.

“I see.”

He takes his hand off of her knee and she thinks that will be the end of it. Then in a quick, darting, serpentine movement, he closes the distance between them and gives her a kiss.

“Laser—!” She’s so surprised that the name slips out before she can stop herself.

“Had to for old time’s sake.” He slides off of the bed and dances back with a self-satisfied grin. “See you around, Sparks.”

He pulls out an Erlenmeyer flask from his coat, hurls it at the floor, and is gone in a cloud of noxious smoke. She stares at the spot where he’d disappeared long after.

The next morning over his cereal, K.O. asks, “So did you end up talking to Professor Venomous last night, Mommy?”

Carol almost crushes her coffee cup. “You knew he was here?”

“Oh, I let him in the front door.” He kicks his feet in the air under the breakfast table. “He promised he wasn’t going to destroy anything and just wanted to talk to you.”

“K.O., that was very dangerous.”

“What? I know he’s a villain now, but he’s still my daddy, right? We should trust him sometimes.”

She touches her lips and swears she can still feel the brush of fangs. “No, we shouldn’t.”


End file.
